A Rainy Day in Philadelphia
by The Book Monster
Summary: One shot. Alice and Jasper's meeting from Jasper's point of view. A/J. R


**Hey, everyone! This is my very first one shot, so reviews would be greatly appreciated. Also, in case it isn't already obvious, I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. If I did, Jacob wouldn't show up in the stories because I would be keeping him all to myself. Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

_Why did I come here?_ I asked myself. The sky overhead was gray and choked with storm clouds and the sidewalk was teeming with humans, all filled to the brim with blood. It had been more than a week since my last meal and it was taking all of my self-control to just keep from attacking any of the defenseless mortals.

On top of the fact that they all smelled like food, their emotions came at me from all sides. I tried to ignore it, but all of their worry, boredom, anger – _everything_ was pounding throughout my entire being. I imagined that the feeling was similar to a migraine that humans were often plagued with.

An older woman holding a child's hand walked past me and a light breeze brought her delectable scent directly to me. My throat burned and venom filled my mouth. It felt as if my esophagus was on fire when I swallowed it. I began to walk faster. The sooner I got out of Philadelphia and back into the thick Pennsylvania woods, away from any humans, the better.

As I thought this, I felt something wet hit my granite cheek. I looked up and would've groaned if it didn't mean taking in air. It was raining. I personally had no problem walking around in a down-pour; I was impervious to sickness and cold. However, it would look suspicious if I continued walking about. No _human _in their right mind would do it.

With a silent prayer that the skies would quickly dry, I ducked into a small diner. Many people felt alarm at my unearthly appearance. However, those feelings were quickly followed by dismissal or simple admiration. My eyes were not their usual red, which was good for the sake of discretion, but could end up being the death of someone, or several people, since it meant I was very thirsty.

Out of habit, I studied the emotions of the diner closely, looking for anything that might suggest that someone was suspicious of my presence. I looked around and suddenly was filled with my own shock by what I saw and felt.

Sitting on one of the stools was a tiny girl with short ink black hair. It was obvious from her snowy skin and shadowed eyes that she was like me, but her eyes were a strange gold color. However, even more alarming than her presence were her emotions.

When she saw me, she hopped off the stool gracefully, even by vampire standards. I was expecting her to feel apprehension or hostility and tensed myself in preparation, but then I saw the brilliant smile that further illuminated her already-lovely features. An unfamiliar cocktail of contentment, joy, and adoration swirled around her as she came closer to me with each lithe step.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said softly in a high-pitched voice that sounded like bells.

A strange warmth filled my frigid being and a happiness that I had not known since my first encounter with Maria took me off guard. I shrugged it off as the girl's strange emotions reflecting off of me. I found my mind strangely blank of any response as I looked at her. I dipped my head and said the only thing I could think of at that moment – "I'm sorry, ma'am."

She laughed quietly and her tawny eyes sparkled. "My name is Alice," she said simply. I opened my mouth to introduce myself, but she held up a hand to stop me. "You don't have to tell me your name, Jasper. I already know."

Now, on top of the inexplicable joy, I was confused. How could this Alice creature know who I was? Why had she been waiting here for me of all people? Before I could ask any of my questions, she held out one tiny hand and looked at me expectantly. Without another thought, I took it and she led me out into the rain.

Once we got outside, I realized what the warmth inside of me was. It was a staggeringly powerful hope, the kind of thing I hadn't experienced in decades. Even more surprising was that hardly any of it belonged to Alice, with her unusual sentiments. It was completely my own and it was brought on entirely by her presence. I held her hand tighter and she turned her head to smile at me. I couldn't help but feel awed by her. I don't know how, but I knew that mysterious little Alice would change my existence and bring my dark days to an end.

**Thanks for reading! Once again, please review! That's the only way I'll get better! I'm planning another Twilight one shot, so I hope to use what I've learned from this one in that one. I won't say anything else except that it's from Rosalie's point of view.**


End file.
